Roughest of the twelve
by ladyjellyfish
Summary: An advent calendar that follows Ichigo and Grimmjow as they prepare for Christmas eve.  Has maleXmale, fluff, humor and smut in the final chapters
1. 24 days left, 1st of December

This was the first winter after the defeat of Aizen or the imprisoning of him to be more precise. After the dust from the battle had finally faded the bluenet had somehow through strange chains of happenings ended up living with the ex-shinigami representative. The one behind the brilliant plan had been Urahara Kisuke; he had made a gigai for the espada to use, so he was able to live in the human world. After all there was nothing for him in Las Noches anymore. It might be that there had never been. Soul Society wanted to keep an eye on the bluenet in case he would start to create havoc. Obviously they couldn´t leave the sixth espada run free on the streets of Karakura, so because Ichigo was no longer a shinigami it was decided that the red head would live together with the bluenet to help 'rehab' him into fitting to the human society.

The first two months had been horrible. Ichigo had been trying his best to be patient with the extremely badly behaving overgrown child he was left to deal with. Grimmjow on the other hand had tried his best to annoy the redhead for the best of his abilities. The soul society had equipped him with bracelets that were suppressing his reiatsu but he still had his brute strength with him, so every chance he got he tried to provoke the red head into a fight to test their strengths, succeeding for the majority of time and also winning for the majority of time. It lasted sometime, until their 'fights' took a whole new level, evolving to be something quite different.

Now 3 months later they had recognized themselves as a couple, leading a peaceful life together, they lived happily ever after…If only that would be true.

The bluenet was going nuts. Since this morning Ichigo had done nothing but hum some idiotic melodies and every time he had asked the red head, what the hell he is doing? Ichigo would just smile and say: "It´s the 1st of December now. Only 24 days to Christmas. "

**AN/: This will be something that I´m planning to try and update daily, for the next 24 days until Christmas eve. There will be some fluff, comedy and of course some smutty action. The length of the chapters will wary, they can be almost anything between 300 words to over 1000 words.**

**I always appreciate hearing your opinions.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. 23 days left, Decorations

Grimmjow was sitting on the living room couch, following the red head with his eyes. The ex-shinigami had been going back and forth for the whole morning, carrying brown boxes to the kitchen table. After yesterday, which had been full of humming, Grimmjow was presuming the red head might have been testing out new methods to piss him off.

A little while ago Ichigo had finally stopped and was currently digging through the boxes he had gathered on the table, taking out different kinds of decorative? Grimmjow eyed the shimmering objects with suspicion, as if trying to decide if they were a threat. The bluenet stayed silent for a little while before his irritation reached its peak and he could no longer suppress the urge to question the other of his actions.

"The fuck you´re doin´?" The bluenet finally blurted out. Ichigo turned around to face the older man.

"I´m taking out Christmas decorative, what does it look like?" The red head shot back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Chri- what? The fuck is that?" Grimmjow stood up and walked to the red head.

"Christmas. You know Santa Claus, presents and family getting together all that stuff." What game did the espada play or was he truly ignorant?

"Well excuse me! We never had anything like that in Hueco Mundo and I got no fucking idea what it is, so could you pleaaase enlighten me oh, mighty strawberry." Grimmjow smirked at the end of his intentionally dramatic speech and his grin grew even wider when he noticed that the red head had turned bright red from his words. If it was from embarrassment or anger he couldn´t tell.

Ichigo tried to form a sensible sentence but nothing came out from his mouth, he just kept opening and closing his mouth, like a fish. Grimmjow was more than willing to catch the gaping fish in front of him. The bluenet drew closer pulling the flushed red head from his waist, bringing the younger man firmly against his chest, which caused the other to blush even more furiously.

"So berry…"Grimmjow leaned towards Ichigo, whispering the next words with a husky voice, causing Ichigo´s skin to rise into goosebumbs.

"Why don´cha tell me more about this 'Christmas' of yer´s." The final words came out as a purr.

Ichigo swallowed. Trying to rid himself of the lump forming to his throat. The red head knew they would be talking soon but he was quite sure it wouldn't be about the merriness of Christmas. He would need to educate the bluenet of what Christmas actually was but that could wait after some more 'urgent' matters.

**AN/: Thank you for reading.**


	3. 22 days left, Explaining

"Grimmjow! Stop it! Lemme´ go!" Ichigo wiggled his way out of the older male´s range.

"Why can´t you act like an adult for once in a while? I´m trying to tell you something and every time I start you keep touching me, deliberately trying to get me distracted." An angry scowl had found its way to Ichigo´s face.

"Is it working?" The bluenet smirked as he rolled onto his stomach on the bed, propping his head against his hand. The comment earned him a pillow straight to his face.

"Okay, okay I´m listening but only if you´ll come back to bed after you´re finished talking." Grimmjow licked his lips, his gaze nailed to the red head. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You are unbelievable!" Ichigo was frustrated. He wasn´t sure he´d get the man to listen otherwise, so for the sake of Christmas he´d sacrifice himself.

"You know you wouldn´t have me no other way." The grin on the bluenet´s lips grew wider. Ichigo sighed and started to talk.

"In human world Christmas is a holiday. I think it´s pointless for me to try and tell you all the facts about Christmas so I´ll just say few main points, hoping you´ll remember them. There are greeting cards; you can send to show your relatives and friends that they are important to you. On Christmas families usually get together to exchange thoughts and gifts. There is a special meal that has different contents depending on the culture and then, there is the children´s favorite; Santa Claus.

Every year on the 24th of December he gives presents to children, who have been nice that year. That is the summed up explanation of Christmas." Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, waiting for the other to start either laughing or just ignoring it all with a huff. Unlike Ichigo´s expectations Grimmjow looked thoughtful for a while, before saying anything.

"I think I know what I want to get as a Christmas present."

'_This is gonna be one hell of a Christmas' _


	4. 21 days left, First snow

"Oi, soul-reaper! Outside, there is dust falling from the sky!" Grimmjow shook the red head to get him wake up. Yesterday had been a rough day to the younger man and it seemed that today would be no less challenging. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"What the fuck you´re saying? There´s no way there would be dust coming out from the sky." Ichigo said as he turned his head so he was able to see out of the window. His eyes immediately went wide as he registered the white flakes falling from the sky. It was snowing.

Oo^O^oO

This was just unbelievable. Here he was standing outside in the snowfall, watching the former espada act like a 5-year old kid, who had never seen snow before… Actually when Ichigo thought about it this WAS the first time Grimmjow had seen snow. Currently the bluenet was catching snowflakes with his mittens, watching them melt from the heat of his body temperature and then doing it all over again. His expression was full of childlike wonder, totally un-characteristic for the man. It had been hard work to get the stubborn man to understand that snow was cold and could get you sick, hence he would need to dress up. It had turned out to be an all out brawl to get the man into winter clothes.

Ichigo pulled up the collar of his jacket, partly burying his face inside it. The red head closed his eyes, which proved to be a mistake. Ichigo knew it the moment the cold, white ball hit him straight into his face. He saw the bluenet laugh like there was no tomorrow. Grimmjow would be so dead for daring to throw him with the snowball. The red head had determination in his eyes. This time he would be having the advantage. After all he had dealt with snow before the bluenet even knew of its existence.

Grimmjow would be begging for mercy when he was finished.


	5. 20 days left, Sledge hill

**CHECK OUT MY POLL! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR SAY IN WHICH OF MY STORIES YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE UPDATED MORE FREGUENTLY.**

_/Why am I doing this again? Oh, yeah. It started as a 'job'. I was only supposed to keep an eye on him. I didn´t assume that I would be literally keeping a 24/7 watch on him/. _Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest. His ideas for this Sunday hadn´t included going up the hill, then down it with a sledge and then back up again repeating the whole thing from the start. Thou it seemed that Grimmjow was enjoying doing it. Ichigo couldn´t quite relate to the man on that part, after all he had played in the snow since he had been small, when the former espada on the other hand had never seen it before. Still, why in the hell he was the one pulling the sledge up, while Grimmjow sat on it like a little kid. This whole episode had started earlier in the morning.

Oo^O^oO

An orange brow rose in confusion. Grimmjow had been staring out from the window for at least an hour, without saying a single word. Ichigo had even dared to call him 'Grimm-kitty' in a try to finally catch the man's attention, his try however turned out to be unsuccessful.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"The red head had finally resorted to yelling.

"What? Can´t you see I´m busy." Was the angry answer that came from the bluenet.

"With what? You have been staring out from that goddamn window for over an hour without moving a muscle!" Ichigo was pissed off. He had been trying and trying to get the man to react during that hour. The red head would had needed some help with carrying the Christmas decorations.

For a moment Grimmjow´s expression turned hard to read.

"Ichigo, do you love me?" was the simple question the man asked. Ichigo´s face immediately light up and competed in color with his hair. The red head, tried to answer for a while.

"Stupid. You think I´d be putting up with you otherwise. " The fierce blush on Ichigo´s face got even more intense. Grimmjow smirked walking closer to the other man.

"So you´d do something fer me, right?" His sharp canines showed as his grin grew bigger.

"It depends…what are you planning?" Ichigo took few steps back. it didn´t help much, since Grimmjow drew closer as he tried to escape.

"Dun worry berry, I´ll make it worthwhile fer you." The bluenet´s grin took malicious traits as he came in contact with the red head´s lips.

Oo^O^oO

That is how they had ended up in the sledge hill. Ichigo would never admit it to Grimmjow but he had been somewhat disappointed the older man had wanted to go outside play instead of playing in the bedroom. Well, with Grimmjow it was only a matter of time when he would drag the red head back inside and straight to the bedroom. Ichigo smiled. Maybe he could enjoy this while it lasted.

**AN/: I forgot to mention in the previous chapters that this story was planned together with a friend. The said girl had never heard about bleach before. I just told her 'summed' personalities and then we made a plan. **


	6. 19 days left, First flu

**ONCE AGAIN I REMINF YOU TO CHECK OUT MY POLL :) THERE´S CURRENTLYA TIE ON THE FIRST PLACE. I´LL BE CLOSING THE POLL IN THE END OF THE WEEK AND THE ONE THAT´S ON FIRST PLACE WILL BE UPLOADED NEXT.**

Grimmjow tightened his grip on the covers, turning to his side, back facing the red head. Ichigo watched the man in front of him. The bluenet had his feet gathered near to his body; he was all curled up to a tight ball, like a cat. The red head couldn´t suppress the chuckle, which escaped from his lips as he marveled the sight before him. If Grimmjow only knew what he was thinking the red head would surely be annihilated, that is if he was in his full strength.

Yesterday they had spent the whole afternoon in the sledge hill. Ichigo had told Grimmjow to wear enough warm clothes but had the man done as he had asked? Of course not and that's the reason the former espada was now laying on the bed all curled up in an attempt to keep himself warm. He was sick. Ichigo spread another blanket on top of the shivering man.

Ichigo felt somewhat sorry for the stubborn creature. Compared to usual, the bluenet had gotten pale, his nose was running and his hair was damp from sweat. Last time the red head had checked the man's temperature, it had been over 39°C. Being the stubborn man he was Grimmjow had first refused to eat or drink anything. It took a lot of effort from the red head to get the man take some fluids to replace the ones he was sweating out. Ichigo had to give him the medicines through a kiss so he could get the man to swallow them.

The pills seemed to have worked their magic, since the bluenet appeared calmer than before. Now Grimmjow seemed to be giving Ichigo the silent treatment for sneakily making him swallow the pills. It was about all the man could do at the moment since he was feeling like a crap so he couldn´t make the red head regret his actions even if he wanted.

Grimmjow had never before been sick. Sure he had had to recover from few serious battle wounds he´d gotten but the significant difference between just getting hurt and being sick had gotten crystal clear in the bluenet´s mind. In a fight, if someone hurt him, he could hurt them back but with these things Ichigo had called 'viruses and bacteria' you couldn´t simply kick their ass. Firstly the red head had said that there were thousands of them, so their numbers were superior and there was the plain fact that they were so goddamn small that simply fighting the microscopic motherfuckers was practically impossible.

The bluenet was tired. Being pissed off about being pissed off was tiring. It took too much energy. Grimmjow´s eye lids were heavy, he felt like his eyes were swollen, so keeping his eyes closed felt like the best option. His head was throbbing and spinning. The former espada had been beaten up few times pretty badly but even on those times he had felt better than he did now. He wanted to sleep. To drift in that sweet oblivion that would erase all what he felt.

Grimmjow´s senses were so out of the picture that he hadn´t noticed Ichigo, who had quietly made his way to the bluenet´s side of the bed. In his hands he was holding a bowl of water and a small towel. The red head lowered the porcelain bowl to the floor and dipped the towel in the cold liquid. As the towel came in contact with the bluenet´s forehead he tried to talk but his voice disagreed and the man started to cough violently. After the couching stopped, he drew a deep breath letting it out slowly. He could feel Ichigo tap his face gently with the cool piece of fabric. Ichigo dipped the towel to the water again slightly squeezing it so that the excess water dripped back t the bowl. The red head folded the towel and placed it on top of the bluenet´s forehead and eyes. Soon the bluenet could feel warm lips touch his in a chaste kiss. Then he heard Ichigo whisper.

"Try to get some sleep Grimm."

**AN/: This was fun to write *giggle* And I noticed that my notes for these chapter are extremely useless. For this chapter there read: Grimm gets sick ****Noooeeeees! :D**


	7. 18 days left, Gingerbread

**CHECK OUT MY POLL! YOU HAVE 2 DAYS TO VOTE UNTIL I CLOSE THE POLL.**

There was a strange aroma floating inside the apartment. It was something Grimmjow had never smelled before. Wait a sec…he could smell, his head wasn´t throbbing either and he was no longer freezing. What the hell had the red head made him take? Whatever it was it had been some really potent stuff cause it had gotten him back up to his feet again after only a one night.

The bluenet swung his feet over the edge of the bed, rising to his feet. His muscles felt a little sore but otherwise he felt fine. Now he could concentrate on finding out the source of that strange aroma.

Grimmjow didn´t bother to dress up. He walked out of the bedroom, wearing only his boxers. There was a itch in his abdomen, he bend to see what caused the itch but stopped when he for the millionth time now registered the absence of his hollow-hole. The bluenet hadn´t gotten used to the fact that the hole wasn´t where it was supposed to be.

He arrived to the kitchen. Ichigo stood there, holding a tray of freshly baked cookies. It didn´t take long from the red head to notice the bluenet´s presence.

"Good morning Grimmjow. How are you feeling?" Ichigo smiled, putting the tray on table and ridding himself of the weird mittens he had been wearing. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes, then continuing to stretch his arms towards the ceiling.

The taller man didn´t say anything for a while. He was considering different options. There seemed to be something inside the oven, so whatever the red head was baking it was definitely not finished, meaning that if he´d pay back the 'force feeding' now, he would probably face great resistance from the red head. Not that he minded Ichigo putting up a fight but afterwards the read head might start to avoid him like a plague. That wasn´t the desired result so the bluenet decided to stalk his prey until the younger man was finished with his cooking and when he would finish, he would be ready to strike. Meanwhile he could as well humor the red head and lull him to feel a sense of security.

"So what´cha making?" Grimmjow threw his question suddenly. Not that it really mattered but he couldn´t deny the fact that he was somewhat curious. Ichigo lifted a brow but answered anyway.

"Gingerbread, it is a traditional Christmas treat. Do you want to have a taste?" Ichigo offered the bluenet a single cookie. Grimmjow eyed the brown object with suspicion; finally he took the 'gingerbread' and brought it under his nose. The bluenet sniffed it and then carefully took a small bite.

"…"

"Well? What do you think?" Ichigo asked with caution. He was afraid the other wouldn´t like the cookies. The bluenet munched the cookie, then lifting his gaze from the cookie to the red head.

"Do we have more of these?" Grimmjow finally asked. Ichigo let a wide smile grace his lips as he nodded.

"Yeah, there´s a lot of them, so eat all you want." Ichigo turned around when he heard the alarm go off, signaling that the gingerbread inside the oven were ready. Grimmjow threw the rest of the cookie inside his mouth, grinning happily.

"´Finally all done." The red head huffed taking out the final tray of ginger bread from the oven. Ichigo placed the tray on the table.

Right after the tray touched the table, Ichigo could feel the bluenet´s arms around his waist. Few seconds later his neck was attacked. Grimmjow tightened his grip on the red heads waist, sinking his sharp canines to the tender flesh of the younger man´s neck.

"It´s payback time berry." The bluenet purred and Ichigo could feel the others hard member against his lower back.

'_Shit! I let my guard down!'_

If only the red head had been able to see the expression on Grimmjow´s face, he would have been even more terrified than he already was.

**AN/: Sorry for cutting it there but you got to wait for the good stuff as the saying goes.**


	8. 17 days left, shopping?

Ichigo stepped under the running water. The falling drops felt wonderful on his hot skin. The red head had learned something today. Something he wouldn´t be forgetting so soon. He made a mental note to himself that he should never again be so naïve and trust the bluenet, when the man said that he would behave.

The red head was totally exhausted. Ichigo had acted on an impulse and decided to take the former espada along for some Christmas shopping. Grimmjow had been really excited to go at first. After half an hour the bluenet had been ready to kill someone. Apparently they were looking him strangely.

The only thing Ichigo had managed to get from his list was the Christmas song CD. The rest of the time he had spent explaining Grimmjow hwy he couldn´t just take things from stores or why it was wrong to hit someone. Well at least he hadn´t come back home empty handed.

Christmas with Grimmjow… What would the bluenet do next? Well, whatever it would be, there was one thing Ichigo was sure of. It would certainly be trouble for him. Ichigo snorted.

_They do say that love makes you do funny things._


	9. 16 days left, Christmas songs must die

That's it. Grimmjow was through with this shit. The man rose to his feet and silently walked to the kitchen.

Ichigo crouched and opened the kitchen cabinet; he was trying to find the porridge pot that he had gotten as a present from Yuzu few years back.

Grimmjow was standing on the kitchen door. He lifted his hand and quietly turned the knob. The door opened and the bluenet drew closer to his target. His eyes were cold and sharp, filled with killing intent. Grimmjow curled his fingers around the handle of the bread knife. If it had been an option, he would have preferred using his own sword to do this but the fuckers of Soul Society thought that letting his keep his sword would have been too risky. They were afraid of him, like they should. Seeing as the situation was like this he had to improvise.

Grimmjow tightened his grip on the sharp object. Ichigo was right in front of him. He would have to do this quickly before the red head noticed his presence. He didn´t want this to get any more complicated than it was. Grimmjow lifted up the hand in which he held the knife.

"Found it!" Ichigo lifted his head and saw Grimmjow and the sharp knife closing.

'_No!'_


	10. 15 days left, Duck tape

"I already told ya that I´m sorry!" Grimmjow was getting frustrated. What did he need to say to make the man believe him?

"You´re sorry? That´s bullshit and you know it!" He couldn´t believe what the bluenet had done. He was not forgiving him.

Grimmjow took a hold on the younger man´s wrist. He yanked the man violently against his chest. With his other hand he was holding his struggling preys hands the other hand was used to tilt the younger man´s chin up so they were eye to eye.

"I said I´m sorry. What the fuck is your problem!" Grimmjow was almost yelling. The younger man in his grasp turned red from anger.

"What´s my problem you ask? Well, geez what could it be? Let me see. Oh yeah! You smashed my radio to million pieces with a fucking kitchen knife!" Ichigo was able to get his hands free. He pushed the older man away and stormed to his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Grimmjow slumped to a near chair.

_Shit!_

He glanced towards the pieces of the radio. The bluenet sighed and run his hands through his blue locks.

_What the hell am I gonna do now?_

When Grimmjow lifted his head he happened to see the gift-wrapping stuff on the livingroom table. He had an idea.

**15 minutes later…**

"Ichigo, open up! I got something for you." Grimmjow knocked the bedroom door. Hoping the red head would open.

"Go away you barbarian! Christmas destroyer!" Grimmjow blinked his eyes. What special had there been in the radio to make the red head act like this?

"Ichigo… If you don't open this door I will break it and enter. It´s your choice whether you want to keep yor door in one piece." Grimmjow was sure Ichigo was able to hear his smirk in his voice but he didn´t exactly care at the moment.

"Okay, okay! I´m coming!" _Why oh why did I _fall_ in love with this psycho?_ Ichigo opened the door and immediately as he did so Grimmjow showed something towards him, saying:

"I fixed it."

Ichigo looked down to his hands and recognized his radio, kinda. It was his radio sure but it was covered in tape, allover. Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head and continued talking.

"I couldn´t find any glue, so your just gonna have to survive with the tape-fixed one." Ichigo´s expression was blank. He stared his blue haired lover for a little while, then a smile formed on his lips and a chuckle was heard.

"Too cute." Now Ichigo was laughing.

"What did you…" Grimmjow was cut off by the red head, who closed the space between the two of them and crashed their lips together. The bluenet grinned.

"Now you´re talking my language."


	11. 14 days left, More snow

**PSST! I HAVE A POLL! CHECK IT OUT!**

"I am NOT going outside." Grimmjow snarled as he continued to stare outside. He had his hands crossed across his chest and his expression was something between a pout and a smirk. Ichigo smiled, biting back a chuckle. It had started to snow again and it seemed that Grimmjow hadn´t forgotten how sick he had gotten the last time he had played in the snowfall.

"You don´t have to." Ichigo continued smiling and closed the distance between the two of them hugging the bluenet from behind. The red head could feel Grimmjow´s breathing and he felt the bluenet relax as he exhaled. Grimmjow spun Ichigo, so that they were now facing each other. Without any warning he captured the red heads lips.

Grimmjow was nibbling the lower lip of his lover, while his hands were busy finding their way towards the red head´s ass. Ichigo could feel his heart starting to beat faster. The bluenet squeezed his ass, causing him to yelp, which gained an entrance for the older male. He slid his tongue in the red head´s mouth, exploring the hot cave. Ichigo whimpered and deepened the kiss by throwing his arms behind the bluenet´s neck and pulling him even closer. Their bodies started to heat up and they were so close to each other that you wouldn´t have been able to put a paper in between them. Grimmjow broke the kiss to allow the panting red head to breath. The bluenet bend over to whisper to the younger mans ear.

"I take it you have something more…" Grimmjow thought his words a while before he continued. "Interesting planned?" The question was left unanswered since the bluenet didn´t bother waiting for one. He licked the red head´s ear, nibbling it and finally biting gently, just so that is would leave a mark, that signaled the berry was his possession.

Ichigo found it hard to form an answer since after ravishing his ear the bluenet had moved to suck the tender flesh of his neck.

"We-ll this wasn´t haa-ah… What I had in mind but… AH!" Grimmjow had just bitten the red head, hard enough to draw out blood.

"B-but now that you´ve b-brought out the subject w-why don´t we move to the be-bedroom. I´d rather have sex there than here." It was hard to concentrate since the bluenet was licking the wound he had inflicted and simultaneously rubbing their clothed erections together. Ichigo felt his jeans get tighter and tighter. It was almost unbearable. Grimmjow continue to kiss his neck moving closer to his adam´s apple. The bluenet sucked the bulge causing shivers to run through the red head´s spine. When he gently bit down, Ichigo´s knees gave out. If Grimmjow hadn´t been holding him, Ichigo knew that he would have crashed on to the floor.

Before Ichigo realized what happened, Grimmjow had lifted him up and was carrying him towards the bedroom. The bluenet tossed the younger male to the mattress and then walked back to the bedroom door; taking hold of the handles he started slowly to close them. His eyes showed hunger. Oh yes, he would make the red head beg.

**AN/: I have no excuse for this. It just happened *smirk* You gotta be patient duckies**


	12. 13 days left, Stargazing

"What is the point in this?" Grimmjow asked as he lay on his back, beside the red head on the cold snow. Both of them wore enough clothing to keep them warm while laying there. The bluenet was getting irritated, since he couldn´t comprehend what the fuck they were doing there…lying in the goddamn white fluff, that most definitely was not fluffy. It was good at pretending thought. It was annoying. There was no sense! Ichigo smiled, he turned his head, so that he was facing the bluenet.

"Grimm, the point is that there is no point." Ichigo could see Grimmjow´s eye brow twitching. He would erupt soon.

"How can there be a fucking point, when you just said that there is not one!" Grimmjow sat up. He had gotten enough of this. The bluenet was just about to stand up, when he felt Ichigo grab his hand and pull him back to the ground. He landed on his ass, beside the red head.

"The fuck you´re doing?" Grimmjow shot but he hadn´t been prepared to the red head´s next move, so the kiss caught him totally unguarded. It was a light kiss but it accomplished its task. It made the bluenet shut up.

"Grimm, this is going to be one of the few nights we have before Christmas that there is no hurry, so please. Let´s stay here a little longer, kay?" Grimmjow stared the red head for a while.

"Che, whatever." The bluenet laid himself back to the ground. Ichigo snuggled beside him and gave another light kiss to the corner of the older male.

"Thanks."

**AN/: I´m way behind in everything…sorry ^^; **

**Oh! I put up another poll. Please check it out.**

**Since it´s Christmas coming, I was wondering that writing a gift fic would be nice. Sadly, I have no "friends" at :( **

**So would someone want a gift fic from some scenario they have in mind?**

**Thank you for R&R.**


	13. 12 days left, Cookie thief

"Ichigooo, gimme something for my stomach." Grimmjow was laying on his side on the livingroom couch and he wasn´t exactly feeling good. The bluenet was watching the red head clean in the kitchen. When the door wasn´t closed, one could easily see from there to the kitchen

"We don´t have any medicine and that stomachache suits you just right!" Ichigo turned to say and then as quickly as he had turned towards the man he turned his back to him.

"C´mon… It's not a big deal. They were just gingre…cookies. Why are you making this such a scene?" _What the hell was the red head´s problem? He had just eaten some cookies and the berry had gone and thrown a temper tantrum?_

Ichigo turned to face the man again. His usually warm eyes were now cold as ice and you could almost see the murder-plans forming in the red head´s mind.

"No big deal! The cookies were for Yuzu and Karin and you ATE them!" Ichigo yelled.

"Now, I need to make more. Like my schedule wasn´t busy enough without this." The red head closed his eyes and pinched the brick of his nose. _How in the name of hell I´m going to make everything ready on time? I seriously need a break. Fortunately there is a chance for some relaxation tomorrow._

Ichigo sighed. He gathered his sleeves and crossed his arms across his chest.

_Now, where should he start?_


	14. 11 days left, Christmas party

**I HAS A POLL. CHECK IT OUT *HINT HINT* :)**

Grimmjow was pissed off, he didn´t like this circus that was currently going on in their apartment. He was sitting on the livingroom on an uncomfortable chair that had been brought there from the kitchen. The bluenet was staring Ichigo and his hollow who currently seemed to be in the kitchen, getting some more drinks. Grimmjow didn´t like how close the albino stood to his lover or the way the two men were all touchy feely or actually how the hollow was all touchy feely. He knew he was being childish and possessive but he couldn´t help it. It was part of his nature. He didn´t like sharing what was his. If only Ichigo wasn´t still pissed off to him, If only Nnoitra and Tesla would leave him alone, if only there weren´t shinigami in their apartment and if only all the people would disappear, he would waste no time in taking the red head to the bedroom.

He so needed to get laid but it seemed that the whole cosmos was against him. So he did the only thing he could. He drank and drank and as he drank he got more convinced that the people of Soul Society had been totally nuts when they nursed the spoon and his minion back to the book of living. Grimmjow smirked, he wasn´t exactly sure if they were classified to be living creatures. Well who cared? Since he couldn´t get the red head where he wanted, he might as well drink to his heart's content. A grin spread to his face.

_A heart, huh did he even have one?_

Ichigo was starting to get slightly worried. Grimmjow hadn´t noticed that the red head had been regularly checking on him, while the bluenet didn´t watch but Ichigo had noted that the older man had downed quite a lot of alcohol already. If this kept going the man would probably pass out, if he hadn´t already. The red head glanced to the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost 3 in the night. He should be wrapping the party up soon.

"Oi, king, what´cha gonna do about the big blue ´ere?" Shiro smirked, pointing at Grimmjow who actually had passed out to the livingroom couch just like Ichigo had presumed he would. All the quests beside Shiro had already taken their leave. Ichigo let out a sigh and scrubbed his eyes, letting out a yawn.

"Can you help me move him to the bedroom?" He said. It was obvious from his voice that the red head was tired. Shiro´s grin grew wider.

"Sure thing King."

The two men moved the sleeping bluenet to the bedroom. Ichigo opened the covers while Shiro was keeping Grimmjow up.

"Hurry up! Yer man weights a ton." Shiro was slightly smaller than Grimmjow and supporting the man's limb body was no easy job. Ichigo quickly moved back to Shiro and together with his hollow, they laid the man to the mattress. The red head thanked the albino. Shiro just smirked and left, laughing to himself.

"Now, let´s get you out of those clothes." Ichigo started to undress the bluenet. It was quite a challenge. Grimmjow was totally out of it.

_I wish that you´ll have the mother of all hangovers tomorrow you stubborn ass._

**AN/: I hope you enjoyed. reviews are always loved 3**


	15. 10 days left, Hangover

**CHECK OUT MY POLL. IT´S A TIE CURRENTLY!**

Ichigo was not amused. Last night, after Shiro had left, the red head had started to undress the sleeping bluenet. The person in question had been totally wasted and couldn´t have done it himself. Ichigo was still angry with the man but his heart wasn´t made of stone, he started to unbutton the dress shirt Grimmjow was wearing, so the man would be more comfortable and to avoid ironing the shirt for the Christmas dinner on the 23th.

Ichigo had only managed to unbutton the shirt when he was abruptly pulled down. The former espada had grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to the bed. At first Ichigo had tried to squirm out of his grasp but he gave up soon when he realized that the man was fast asleep and struggling only caused the bluenet to tighten his grab, so he lay there, his back against the bluenet´s chest. The red head had been far too tired to deal with the man so had just given up. Besides it was not like he had complaints, it had been quite nice and warm being held like that but he still hadn't forgiven the man, he was still mad…at least a little bit.

Coming back to his present problem; he was still on his party clothes as was Grimmjow and he was STILL being held by the bluenet and it was already well past noon.

If only Ichigo knew that the man in question had actually been awake for the past hour already.

Grimmjow was far smarter than people generally gave him credit for. Well drinking as much as he had last night wouldn´t be exactly considered smart but that goes beside the point. Grimmjow knew the red head was probably still upset with him, so it was highly unlikely that Ichigo would let him hold him like this unless he thought that the bluenet was still sleeping. Grimmjow preferred this moment to last a little longer since he felt like cuddling now. His head hurt but Grimmjow knew what could help.

Ichigo had tried to fall back to sleep but his attempt was interrupted. He felt something poking him to his lower back. His signature scowl appeared to his face as he prepared to scowl the man holding him.

"You´ve been awake." It was more a statement than a question and Grimmjow knew he was busted. The bluenet tightened his grab slightly, in case the red head would try to pry away.

"Uh-huh." Grimmjow licked the back of Ichigo's ear. He moved his mouth to the hot flesh of the red head´s neck, starting to suck slightly.

"I-I´m still mad for you." Ichigo tried to sound angry and confident but it was quite hard since after he felt the older man´s erection against his back his own member had sprung to life and Grimmjow sucking the sensitive spot on his neck wasn´t exactly helping either. Grimmjow bucked his hips slightly.

_Ok, that´s it. Ichigo´s restraints snapped._

**AN/: I know I´m a huge tease. I feel like such a jerk for always stopping before we get to the actual smex. Sorry for that… but I hope it makes the wait all the more worthwhile. **


	16. 9 days left, Getting the tree

"Just pick one already!" Grimmjow was frustrated. They had been on the frigging forest for at least two hours already, walking in the snow, trying to find 'the perfect Christmas tree'. There were trees all over them but none of them was good enough for the red head. Either they were too big, too small, not green enough or they were a home of some animals Ichigo had called squirrels.

"Don´t yell Grimm, you´ll frighten the animals." Ichigo had been walking ahead of the bluenet and had now stopped to wait for the older man to catch up with him. Eventually Grimmjow did. He had stuck his hands to his jacket pockets and was sulking.

"Fuck the animals! Why do we even gotta get some goddamn tree inside the house in the first place! That´s just fucking insane! Trees grow in forest not in people's houses, in our house!" Grimmjow was steadily reaching a conclusion that this Christmas thing was not his thing and that it was totally unnecessary and he would much rather be home now, doing something else than walk around in some god forsaken forest. Ichigo couldn´t suppress the chuckle that escaped his lips, causing the bluenet to get even more irritated. Just as Grimmjow was about to jump the red head he got hit into his head with something.

Grimmjow lifted his hand and rubbed the spot that was now stinging a little. He turned his head up to locate the culprit that had thrown him with a …peanut? Whatever, that thing was dead.

Ichigo sighed deep as he saw the bluenet charged to chase the squirrel that had dared to try and pick a fight with him. If only Grimmjow knew how absolutely silly he looked he wouldn´t have bothered but his brains had turned off the moment his irritation had reached its peak.

_Well, let him chase the squirrel, that´ll tire him enough…_

**AN/: I´ll put the rest of hte days up tp the 19th on sunday when I come back home.**


	17. 8 days left, Decorating the tree

Ichigo sighed; he had finally gotten all the Christmas tree decorative out of the closet. He put the box near the tree, on the livingroom sofa table. It had been quite a task yesterday to get the bluenet give up his chase of the squirrel and then cut the tree and bring it home with them.

When they had gotten home Grimmjow had stomped straight to the shower and then to bed and refusing to have anything more to do with the tree. Ichigo had had to put up the tree all by himself, which had been somewhat difficult all by himself since this was his first Christmas 'out of home' in his own apartment and here the only help he could get was the bluenet who made it more than clear that he was not interested in the least.

In the morning Ichigo had decided that he WOULD have his first Christmas with the bluenet whether the man liked it or not and he WOULD make it work. It wasn't as hard as he thought to break Grimmjow´s resolution of not helping this time. The red head had just had to use his natural charm. The thought of that made him smirk. It was quite rare that he was the one to make the first move. He was slightly embarrassed by it and even thought he tried to convince himself that he had acted like that to get the man to do as he wanted. Still, deep down he knew what the truth was; he had wanted it too. If Grimmjow heard his thoughts there would be no end to the remarks he would be getting.

_Well, I better start decorating. I doubt he´ll want to help me…_

Ichigo remembered how fun it had been to decorate the tree back home, together with his sisters. Every Christmas there was a huge hassle, since they couldn´t agree how to decorate the tree. After a while of arguing, their father would join in and then the twins and Ichigo would gang up on him. The red head closed his eyes and chuckled. Sweet memories…

Grimmjow was standing on the doorframe, looking the red head…or to be more precise, his ass. Ichigo seemed to be unaware of his presence. The bluenet grinned when he saw Ichigo taken some long sparkly strings (?) out from the box full of junk. The former espada had just gotten an idea. Grimmjow drew closer to his unaware victim and smoothly spun the younger man around, so they were now facing each other.

Ichigo yelped. He had been suddenly spun out of nowhere. Relief took over him as he noticed the person who had made the surprise attack. The red head exhaled closing his eyes, trying to get his pounding heart to slow down.

"Grimm-!" The bluenet effectively silenced his prey by claiming his lips to a heated kiss. He continued his assault until he had to let the red head breath. Ichigo was panting, his knees were shaking and his chocolate brown eyes were half closed. Grimmjow didn´t give him a lot of time to recover before he started to suck Ichigo's neck, determined to leave a mark.

"I thought we did enough last night." Ichigo managed to say while Grimmjow was concentrating on marking him…again. It was amazing how possessive the man was. He simply hated to share anything. Grimmjow brought his lips to Ichigo´s ear and whispered his answer.

"I´m not easily sated… berry."

**AN/: I´m really sorry it took so long but my computer broke and took all my files to the bit-space graveyard with it :(**

**I´ll put all the chapters up before Christmas even if it kills me! *shakes fist***

**It´s just extremely frustrating on this fic´s part since I had written 5 chapters that were all lost and now I´m rewriting them…**

**Anyway! Thank you for R&R it means so much to me.**


	18. 7 days left, I want you to meet

"Come on Grimm. I´m not gonna wait for you forever!" Ichigo was standing in front of the outdoor, dully dressed to the chilly weather. It was Saturday morning and Ichigo had told Grimmjow that there was someone he wanted the man to meet. After a short while of intense persuasion from the red head, Grimmjow had finally agreed to go with the younger man.

"I´m coming! The fucking gloves are missing again!" Grimmjow yelled back to the red head.

"They´re here, so come on lets go already!" Ichigo smiled. Grimmjow was so bad at keeping record where his stuff was laying around that it was almost amusing. It didn´t take long from the bluenet to come to where Ichigo was standing. He was mumbling something under his breath as he snatched the gloves from his lover.

The weather outside was chilly. There was still snow on the ground but it was not snowing at the moment. The weathercast had warned that they might be getting colder weather for few days time. Grimmjow pulled his hat deeper to his head. They had walked sometime now but the red head hadn´t said a word. Grimmjow wanted to break the silence but his senses told him to shut the fuck up. Yes, his consciousness cussed at him, doesn´t yours? It was good though that the bluenet managed to keep his mouth shut. He realized that when he noticed where they were. They had just entered the cemetery. Who the fuck was here that Ichigo wanted him to meet? Suddenly the red head stopped. He was standing in front of a light marble stone. On the stone there was writing but it seemed to be partly covered by the snow. Ichigo lifted his hand and gently brushed the snow aside from the letters. It was then when Grimmjow´s eyes went wide from a shock. The kid had brought him to meet his dead mother.

Grimmjow could see the red head´s lips moving but he couldn´t hear what the younger man said. He was still quite confused as to how was he supposed to act. It was not like he could go around like usual. That would surely offend the red head deeply. Grimmjow knew that. He knew how important his family was to the red head. Grimmjow bit his teeth together and stepped closer to Ichigo. He crouched beside the man and placed his hand on the shoulder of the red head, pulling the ex-shinigami closer to himself.

He could play nice for the red head once in a while.


	19. 6 days left, Sugar coating

"Get of me!" Ichigo was trying to resist his captor with all his might. He was pinned down by the bluenet, his bare chest against the hard, cold tile floor of the kitchen. The red head had had a shirt to cover his now bare skin but apparently the bluenet had preferred him without the garment, so there he was, almost his whole weight on his chest that was against the floor and his ass high up in the air. Ichigo prayed that the bluenet would leave his pants alone.

Once again Ichigo squirmed and tried to crawl away from the older man´s grasp, his attempt however proved to be futile. Grimmjow had him effectively pinned to the floor and there was no escaping. The bluenet was hovering on top of him his clothed erection pressing against the red head´s entrance, sending tingling sensation to run through Ichigo´s spine.

Grimmjow had found some string that was generally used when wrapping gifts but the former espada had found another purpose for the string. He had tied Ichigo´s arms behind his back, quite tightly if you asked the red head´s opinion.

"It´s pity you´re not being honest with yourself berry." Grimmjow had bend on top of Ichigo and purred the words to his ear. Ichigo registered that his breathing had sped up, he was almost panting.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo spat, trying to sound threatening but failed. The red head abruptly moved his hips towards the bluenet, so he hit Grimmjow straight where his manhood was. The bluenet in question grunted and straightened his back from the surprise move from the red head, knocking down a bowl from the table in the process. The white powder like substance from the bowl spread all over the kitchen floor and on the red head.

"Shit! You really like to play hard to get sometimes." Grimmjow smirked and returned to his place, on top of the red head, smiling as he rubbed his erection against the red head´s ass. The bluenet bend to sniff the powder and when he recognized the smell he stuck his tongue out and licked the powder of from the read head´s shoulder blade. He continued to d this until he had Ichigo once again panting and whimpering underneath him.

"What´cha matter babe? Feeling like giving in already?" Grimmjow smirked as he sank his sharp canines to Ichigo´s neck. Ichigo yelped from the sudden pain, his half hard member waking up completely. The red head was slightly embarrassed by the fact that pain turned him on and that the bluenet knew it and wasn´t afraid to use it to his advantage. It was unfair.

There was one thing Ichigo couldn´t understand. No matter what he tried it seemed he always got coaxed into having sex with the bluenet. Like this time for example. He had baked Mince pies and he had been almost ready with them. Only the icing sugar to go and he would have been finished but Grimmjow couldn´t wait, no. He had just suddenly jumped him, tied his hands and cut away his shirt.

The thing that was even more unbelievable than the bluenet´s sex drive was the plain fact that even though he complained and tried to resist he actually wanted the older man to claim him.

To dominate him…

**AN/: This was supposed to be about baking... I kinda failed on it thou.**

**I decided to give Ichigo more attitude and don´t start on the baking. I know he´s done it already and that it´s generally thought to be girly and all that**** but there is a greater purpose for that :D**

**Thank you for reading and I love you all for the sweet reviews of the previous chapters! 3**

**Please tell me what you though about it?**


	20. 5 days left, She s fat

"I asked; where are we going? Answer me goddammit!" It was the millionth time the question had rolled out of the bluenet´s mouth and every single time the red head had promptly ignored him, saying stuff like 'you´ll see' or 'we´re almost there'. It pissed the hell out of the former espada. He didn´t like being kept in the dark. If he had decided, they wouldn´t have gone anywhere that day. They would have stayed in bed and he would have fucked the living daylights out of the red head. Grimmjow was pulled back to earth from his fantasy when the car abruptly stopped.

"Okay, we´re here." Ichigo turned the key, stopping the engine. They rose from the car. Grimmjow stretched his arms. Sitting so long in the car had made his muscles stiff but it was probably nothing compared to how stiff the red head must´ve felt. The thought made the bluenet smirk. He had put the red head´s ass in pretty good use yesterday, first going two rounds on the kitchen floor and after that Ichigo had insisted that they move to the bedroom where they went on for a few more rounds. Once again Grimmjow was pulled down to earth but this time it was by a dangerously high squeal.

"Kurosaki-kuuuuun!" Was all that Grimmjow heard, before he saw the woman throw herself to Ichigo, squeezing his lover to what seemed to be a bone crushing hug. The bluenet almost growled, he was barely able to suppress his temper and instinct that told him to get the woman hell away from the red head. The former espada was almost shaking from anger but kept still. He knew that the woman was Ichigo´s friend and if he attacked her, it would only bring him trouble and besides he kinda owed the woman for healing his arm. Grimmjow was finally able to calm himself down by assuring himself that they were just friends and even though the woman had once had a crush to his berry it was now long forgotten since she had the quin-whatever-it-was by her side.

"Inoue…are you pregnant?" Grimmjow´s attention was back on the two red heads after he heard his lover´s voice. Inoue blushed. She closed her eyes and placed both of her hands to her already round stomach.

"Uh-huh! I am on my ninth month. The baby will be born soon." She answered, her voice ringing like bells, full of joy. Ichigo smiled back at her hugging Inoue.

"Congratulations." Grimmjow eyed the woman warily, not quite knowing how to react. She had gotten fat and he just couldn´t understand why Ichigo was so happy about it.

"Grimmjow, I'll be going inside with Ishida to get few things. Stay with Inoue, okay?" Grimmjow happily complied. He´d much rather stay with the woman, since the four-eyes always gave him weird looks. Ichigo said that it was just the bluenet´s imagination but Grimmjow found that hard to believe. Ichigo and Ishida went inside the farm house, leaving their lovers outside.

The weather today was quite nice. It wasn´t snowing and the temperature was only few degrees on the minus side. For a while there was silent. Grimmjow and Inoue both occupied themselves by staring the horses nearby. Finally Grimmjow´s curiosity won.

"Why are you happy that you´re fat?" The question just came out with no sugar coating, which was very typical for the bluenet. Inoue blinked few times and then her lips formed a bright smile. She started laughing. Grimmjow´s brows furrowed and he repeated himself.

"What the fuck you´re laughing? Answer the question woman." Grimmjow was getting slightly irritated. Inoue wiped few tears away from her eyes and with a tender smile finally answered the bluenet´s question.

"I haven´t gotten fat Grimmjow, I am pregnant." Inoue waited the man to react but his reaction was something she hadn´t been prepared.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Grimmjow crossed his arms across his chest, thoughtful look on his face. Orihime was silent just a moment, thinking how she would explain and then decided to approach the situation like she was explaining to s child.

"Being pregnant means that there is a baby growing." Inoue placed her hands to her stomach again, gently rubbing it through the fabric. Grimmjow´s face had totally betrayed him.

"Do you mean that there´s a human growing inside of you? Won´t your stomach get awfully big?" The bluenet couldn´t stop his voice from slightly shaking. He tried imagining the woman with a absolutely huge belly. Inoue chuckled.

"No, no. There is a human inside me but it´s a small one. My stomach won´t be getting any bigger than it already is. Is this your first time seeing someone pregnant?" Inoue explained and asked the bluenet her own question. Grimmjow nodded, staring Inoue´s stomach.

"I have never been small… I was born just the way I look now." Even though Grimmjow didn´t admit it, he was slightly jealous of the red head since he had been small and he had a family…He wanted to see how his berry had looked when he was small. Grimmjow made a mental note to himself that he would need to persuade the red head to show him some pictures. Inoue noticed that Grimmjow kept staring her stomach, he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Do you want to try touching my stomach?" Inoue asked, she doubted the man would most likely refuse her proposition but unlike she had though Grimmjow lifted his head and looked her into her eyes to see if the woman was serious. Slowly Grimmjow reached to touch Inoue´s stomach.

"It feels weird." he said. Grimmjow tried to mentally compare this feeling to the feeling he had when he touched Ichigo. It was completely different. It was soft but at the same time hard. Almost like a huge muscle. Suddenly Grimmjow felt and impact to his hand. He quickly withdrew his hand, thinking he had hurt the woman. Ichigo would kill him if he had. Inoue smiled guessing the bluenet´s thoughts.

"It´s okay, the baby just moved inside of me and kicked a little bit. You didn´t do anything." Inoue tried to sound as reassuring as she could and it seemed to work since she could visibly see the bluenet relax.

"So the four-eyes is the father?" Grimmjow tried to gain back his composure as well as to keep the conversation going. He didn´t know how long the two men would be inside the house and he´d much rather talk to the woman than stand in awkward silence. Grimmjow immediately knew he had said something wrong since the woman´s expression darkened instantly. He tried to think what to say to turn the direction of the conversation but the woman answered to him.

"No. Ishida-kun is not the father. I know he loves me. He´s kind and he takes care of me but he´s not the father. The baby´s father is dead. He died during the war with Aizen." Inoue smiled weakly. Then her expression changed as fast as it had before. A bright smile was once again gracing her lips.

"Grimmjow, we are going now." Ichigo yelled from the door. The red head carried few bags to the car and stepped in. "Come on Grimm! We need to visit Chad too. It was nice to see you Inoue. Take care of yourself."

Grimmjow looked towards his lover and then turned his gaze back to the small woman before him. Grimmjow knew who the father was. He was not stupid and could easily do the math. Nine months ago the woman had been held captive in Las Noches and she had been under the surveillance of the fourth espada, Ulquirra. Grimmjow mentally growled but his instinct told him that there had been love involved. He knew that the next thing he was going to do was against his very nature but he imagined how he would feel if he lost his berry. Yes against common belief he did have feelings thank you very much!

"You´ll be a great mum." The bluenet patted Inoue on the back and walked to car.

Inoue watched Ichigo and Grimmjow leave. For some reason she felt better. Maybe the pain would eventually go away.

**AN/: This is only loosely connected to everything else but I´ve wanted to write something like this for a long time now. When I have time I´ve thought about possibly making a Ulqhime-fic. **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	21. 4 days left, For what reason

Yesterday Ichigo had taken Grimmjow with him when he went to visit Ishida and Inoue on their farm. They had moved there after the war. Inoue had dropped out of school and Ishida had continued studying from there. The quincy had been worried about Inoue and had decided to stay near her. It was no surprise to the others, since they already knew about the feelings Ishida had towards the airheaded girl and everyone agreed that there was something strange in the usually always-cheerful girl so they were more than relieved to know someone was keeping her company and looking after her.

After they had entered the house with Ishida yesterday the quincy had quickly lead Ichigo further away from Inoue and Ichigo to have a talk with the red head. He had told Ichigo about Inoue´s situation. Ichigo had been shocked to hear about it but he had decided to not push the matter. He would wait and see if she wanted to talk about it.

The ringing of the timer brought him back to reality. Ichigo shook yesterday away from his mind. He needed to concentrate on cooking. The red head had been awake since 6 in the morning. He had gotten up early to cook the ham and to make the traditional Christmas foods. He had gotten the ham from Ishida, who had won it from a lottery set up by the local food market. Ichigo had been grateful that Ishida had thought he might need it since he and Inoue already had bought theirs, so the one Ishida had won had been an extra.

The ham had been in the oven for 5 hours already and it was finally time to take it out. While the ham had been in the oven he had made other Christmas delicates.

As Ichigo opened the foil surrounding the piece of meat and a delicious aroma spread to the kitchen. It floated to their bedroom, where Grimmjow was still sleeping on the bed, his hands and feet curled around the covers. The bluenet opened his eyes slowly, wondering why he felt cold. Then he realized that his berry was up already…again. He had been doing that awfully lot lately. The bluenet grunted and sat up. He ran his hand through his hair and got up. Walking towards the kitchen where he assumed his lover was and when he got to the door he chuckled to himself, he had been right. The kid was cooking something that was for sure. Grimmjow didn´t know what and he decided that he would like to keep it that way. The kitchen table was full of boxes with strange smelling stuff. Grimmjow didn´t want to go there, so he decided to go back to bed and sleep few hours more, after all he never knew when he might need the energy.

**AN/: There´s absolutely no point in this, beside that it tells why they went to see Inoue and Ishida in the last chapter…**


	22. 3 days left, a no is a no

"Get up, NOW!" I had a hold of the bluenet´s arm; I was trying to pull him out of the bed. Grimmjow grinned and yanked his hand towards himself causing me to lose my balance and I fell on top of him. His hands instantly went to grope my ass.

"I´d much rather you come back to bed instead." I could feel his erection through the fabric of his boxers. He was rock hard and I could almost see what was going through his head. He was obviously planning to fuck me till I passed out. I had to stop this before it went too far for me to stop. I was still a little sore from the intense session few days back and all that was in his mind was sex. He was an animal when it came to it. He would get what he set his eyes on, usually. This time I was definitely not going to play along. I reached for the pillow near his head and pushed it to his face.

"Fuck you!" My sudden attack served his purpose. I managed to surprise him and he let go of me. After he released his grip I was able to roll over beside him, unfortunately I wasn´t fast enough to get up from the bed. Before I knew it he was on top of me. He seemed to be furious. He had my hands pinned above my head and he was sitting on top of me or to be more precise, he was sitting on top of my thighs to prevent me from kicking him I suppose. He was fast I had to admit that but this was no time to admire his speed. Goddammit! My thoughts were totally wandering. I needed to concentrate. Speak to him.

"Grimm wait! My…" He had crushed our lips together and since I had been talking he had gotten instant access to my mouth and he didn´t waste time shoving his tongue inside of my mouth. I tried to push his tongue away but that only seemed to encourage him. It felt like he was marking every inch of my mouth savoring the taste. I was starting to run out of air. As soon as he broke the kiss, allowing me to breath I took in all the air I could. I heard him chuckle. He was obviously pleased that he had managed to stop me from escaping.

He licked his lips as he bended towards my ear. I could feel the air he exhaled. It was warm against my ear and it sent small waves of shivers to run through my body, then he bit down on my earlobe and started to roughly nibble it. I had to do something before I lost it.

"Mine." He moved away from my ear licking his way lower, following the muscle on my neck, slowly nearing my adams apple and when he reached it, he started to suck on it. Shit! Shit, shit shit! This was not good. I was starting to get seriously turned on. Grimmjow lifted his head and brought it back to my ear.

"Listen berry, I´m gonna pound into yer sweet little hole until you´ll be unable to walk a single step." If I wasn´t struggling before I sure as hell did now. I got him a little further away from my face, so I could see his face and stare right into his blue eyes. Trying to sound as stern as you possibly could in a situation like this I was able to say the necessary to get his attention fully.

"My family is coming over and unless you´re prepared to explain to my father why I´m unable to walk we´re not having sex." I was amazed that I had been able to keep my composure. Now I just hoped that Grimmjow was not in daring mood.

Grimmjow remembered what the red head´s father had told him when he had learned that the bluenet and his son were dating. It was crystal clear in his mind. The red head had won.

The bluenet got up and walked out of the room. He needed a cigarette. One of the wonderful things the world of the humans had to offer.

**AN/: This was supposed to be short…like 400 words short. Well, what can I do?**

**Thank you for reading and**

**Please review! **


	23. 2 days left, Christmas dinner

It has always been a tradition in our family; the day before Christmas our family gets together to have Christmas dinner. This year we were in our apartment, mine and Grimmjow´s. I had cooked most of the food myself but Yuzu had not been able to resist making something small to bring with them.

After they had arrived we retreated to the kitchen together with Yuzu and banned Grimmjow and dad from entering the kitchen. If we hadn´t done that, we were well aware how much destruction our dad alone was able to cause.

Yuzu insisted that she wanted to help me so I let her. Karin wanted to stay in the livingroom; she had found my game console and was currently testing it out. Seeing the smile on her face was priceless.

I think it took a little bit less than an hour from us to get everything ready, so that we could call everyone to the table and start the dinner. The others were making quite a lot of noise in the livingroom.

Everything was finally ready, so I walked away from the kitchen to tell them the food was ready so they could come to the table. I was definitely not expecting the sight that I encountered. It seemed that Karin had probably provoked Grimmjow to play with her and they were in the middle of a heated battle. Our dad was cheering for Karin and trying to distract Grimmjow by throwing subtle insults to his direction. I had been just in time to see Karin beat Grimmjow. She jumped up from her seat and pointed her finger towards the bluenet.

"In your face!" Her laugh was carefree. Dad scooped her into his arms like she had just saved the world instead of winning an ex-espada in a video game. I couldn´t help but to laugh at the sight; Karin started kicking our dad, struggling furiously to get away from his tight grasp.

"Let go of me you goat-face!" A firm hit between his legs and Karin had managed to free herself. She immediately raced past me to the kitchen, where the dining table was. Dad had dropped onto his knees and was holding his groin with his hands. I knew Karin had most likely kicked him with all her might and knowing her that had been extremely hard kick. Dad finally got up and he too walked to the kitchen, I followed him with my gaze.

Then I turned my attention to Grimmjow. He was still sitting on the ground. He hadn´t moved an inch but I could see he was shaking. Rolling my eyes I walked up to him. I crouched behind him and put my hands around his shoulders. I placed my chin to the crook of his neck and kissed it. He didn´t move but his shaking lessened.

"Thank you." I knew his temper and what he was thinking. Being won in anything made him mad and especially now that he had been won by a child. Just keeping his control had probably been hard. I looked down to his hands and I noticed that he was still holding the game´s controls rather tightly. I stood up and rounded him so that I was now in front of him. I crouched again, so I was on his level. He was sitting on the floor his eyes in the game controller. I gently touched his hands and slid the controller away.

"Let´s go eat now, okay?" I tried to sound as casual as I could. I didn´t want him to notice that I was actually quite amused by the whole situation. Grimmjow lifted his face and looked me straight into my eyes. He smirked and his cocky self was back again.

"Make me." His voice was both challenging and playful at the same time. Oh, I knew where he was going with this. I put on a promising smile and bend down to whisper to his ear.

"If you´ll be good and come eat now, I´ll promise that you´ll get a special reward afterwards." Now I just had to hope that he would catch the bait. I backed a little to examine his face. It was seemed that he was thinking whether he should just do as I asked or to ignore me and drag me to the bedroom.

"Kiss me." He didn´t bother trying to sound soft. It was a plain order.

"Why should I? My family is waiting in the kitchen and I don´t want the twins to know." He was unbelievable. One moment he was acting like a major high-school bully and next he was like a five year old little kid but knowing him thought he would probably revenge by 'accidentally' slipping something. I hated how manipulative he could be but right now it seemed that I had no other choice than to agree to his terms to make this Christmas dinner succeed. Besides I could easily get him for this. I just needed to get the twins away for a bit and leave him in the same room with dad.

**AN/: Don´t you just love it when family gets together on Christmas?**


	24. 1 day left,return of the squirrel,part 1

24th of December

"Grimm, wake up. It's time to open your presents." Ichigo stood beside the bed, shaking the bluenet, so he would wake up. Grimmjow grunted, rolling over to his back he opened his eyes. Ichigo had his hands on both sides of the bluenet´s body and he was slightly leaning towards the older male. Grimmjow smiled.

"Oh, really?" Grimmjow´s voice was slightly hoarse from the sleep but it had a teasing sound to it and Ichigo couldn´t stop the faint blush from spreading across his cheeks. The bluenet didn´t stay still to wait Ichigo´s answer. He reached towards the red head; he put his arms around Ichigo´s waist and made the boy lose his balance, so he landed on top of him, slightly harder than he had anticipated.

"You´re just unbel…" Grimmjow cut the red head off. He had heard it before, 'he was unbelievable' but he couldn´t agree more. He was and he liked it and he knew the red head would have agreed if he had gotten time to answer, which he didn´t since Grimmjow had shoved his tongue straight into the red head´s mouth and was doing his best to steal his breath away. Ichigo on the other hand was trying to push himself up to escape from the kiss but Grimmjow had a firm hold of him.

When Grimmjow finally allowed him to breathe again, the red head collapsed to his chest, he was feeling a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Ichigo could hear Grimmjow´s grin in his voice.

"I don´t see reason in getting up. I have my present right here." Grimmjow squeezed the red head´s bottom simultaneously as he bucked his hips, making the red head inhale sharply. Grimmjow chuckled, enjoying the expression the red head was displaying, as he knead his cheeks.

Ichigo noticed that his heart was beating faster. Distraction, he needed a distraction. No! What he needed to do was to take control. As soon as the thought occurred to him, he smashed their lips back together. His action took the bluenet by surprise and the hold Grimmjow had loosened, just enough for Ichigo to slip away. Grimmjow watched him with somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"Going somewhere?" The bluenet propped himself to a more upright position. Ichigo turned his back to the man and started to walk away from the room, hips swaying exaggeratedly. He wanted to be sure the bluenet would get up and follow him and what better way to do it than make the man focus his attention to his ass. When he reached the door, he turned to have a look on the man, who was still on the bed, watching intently.

"Just around the corner Grimm, just around the corner..." Grimmjow couldn´t miss the seductive tone of his lover's voice. The red head was up to something and he would definitely want to find out what that something was. When the bluenet´s attention came back, Ichigo had disappeared from the doorframe. Grimmjow followed after him and found the man from the livingroom. He was casually sitting on the couch but when he noticed that Grimmjow had followed him, he quickly got up and closed the space between the two of them.

"Merry Christmas Grimm." Ichigo said, handing a small package to the said man. Grimmjow eyed the package but took it anyways. He ripped the wrapping away and underneath he found a stylish lighter he had looked in the store some days ago when they had been doing shopping. Since the bluenet had never been really good expressing his gratitude or any other feeling beside anger, irritation or lust he decided that it was time to give the red head his present. Grimmjow put his own present to the table and told the red head to wait. Ichigo lifted a brow and crossed his hands across his chest. The ex-shinigami watched in confusion as his lover to disappear back to their bedroom and after few moments he came back with a package.

"It´s not much but I´m sure you´ll like it." What Ichigo could be sure was that he didn´t like the grin the man was displaying as he said that but nevertheless he warily took the package and started to rip the wrappings away. From the handiwork he could tell that it had clearly not been Grimmjow who had packed it. It was too cleanly done. When he had gotten all the paper away his eyes went wide.

"I got your sister to help and wrap the present." Grimmjow smiled. He was extremely pleased that the present he had chosen, seemed to be to the red head´s liking, at least it had made him speechless and that had to be good, right? He had been slightly worried that he had picked the wrong one.

Ichigo was really close to crying. It was the t-shirt he had been looking in the shop they had been together with Grimmjow. He had watched it a little while but he hadn´t thought that the bluenet had noticed.

"Thank you!" Ichigo gave a light kiss to the bluenet and then retreated to get another present from under the Christmas tree. He walked back to the bluenet and gave it to him. Grimmjow looked confused but started to open the present. When the paper was ripped, the man blinked. He looked to Ichigo, then the present and then Ichigo again.

"The fuck is this?" Grimmjow had taken the fluffy object and was now holding it towards Ichigo. The red head laughed and wiped tears away from his eyes.

"Well you seemed to like the one you saw in the forest so I thought you´d like this one too." Before Ichigo could react the bluenet had dropped the stuffed toy and pulled the red head against his chest.

"I assume you´ve prepared to face the consequences of mocking me." Grimmjow´s arm was around the red head´s waist and his other hand was placed on the ex-shinigami´s ass. The bluenet rubbed his lover's entrance through the loose pajama pants the younger man was wearing. Ichigo could feel his lovers hard on; it was poking him straight to his lower abdomen. It was not difficult to detect it since the man was wearing only his boxers.

"Bring it on"

**AN/: I´ll be putting the whole smex scene as a chapter of its own. I can´t write before everyone else has gone to bed, they keep interrupting me and trying to see what I´m doing. Especially my 12-years old sister and I´d rather not have her see what I´m writing, so you´ll have to wait 3 to 4 hours before I´m finished.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing AND**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	25. Zero, Return of the squirrel, part 2

"_I assume you´ve prepared to face the consequences of mocking me." Grimmjow´s arm was around the red head´s waist and his other hand was placed on the ex-shinigami´s ass. The bluenet rubbed his lover's entrance through the loose pajama pants the younger man was wearing. Ichigo could feel his lovers hard on; it was poking him straight to his lower abdomen. It was not difficult to detect it since the man was wearing only his boxers._

"_Bring it on"¨_

"Oh, don´t worry. I will but…" Grimmjow´s voice was filled with lust and without any warning he scooped the red head up from the floor, so that he was holding him bridal style. Ichigo´s hands automatically went behind his neck so that he wouldn´t fall to the floor. He didn´t exactly like what the bluenet was doing or how he was doing it but he preferred his current position over the second option of being dropped to the floor. Ichigo was absolutely sure though that his face had turned crimson red and the bluenet´s next comment confirmed his suspicions.

"Such a cute face you are making berry." He said and started to walk somewhere, Ichigo guessed that being most likely their bedroom. Few seconds later it was revealed that his suspicion had been right as he threw the red head to the mattress and quickly tied his hands to the bed post with the belt that had been lying on the ground. Ichigo´s heart was starting to beat faster, anticipating what was to come, he could feel that his own member was starting to show signs of life. Grimmjow was hovering above the red head a grin plastered over his face. The red head could hear him chuckle before he sunk his teeth to his neck, drawing blood. He started to lick his way down, towards the chest and that was when Ichigo knew. He was going to tease him. The son of a bitch would go as slowly as he could, tease him and try to make him plead but did he know that this game could be played by two?

Grimmjow was extremely pleased. He had his red headed lover right where he wanted him; completely on his mercy and this time there would be no interruptions or any excuses from the red head or anyone else for that matter.

Yesterday Ichigo´s family had stayed late and the younger man had been exhausted after whole morning of cooking, cleaning and then putting up with his dad´s constant attempts to have a conversation with his son about the nature of the red head´s relationship to the bluenet, so Grimmjow had restrained his urge to fuck him senseless but now he had waited long enough.

As the bluenet´s mouth concentrated on sucking and nibbling Ichigo´s nipples, his hands wandered lower. Grimmjow´s fingertips brushed the red head´s sides, causing his skin to rise on goose bumps. Ichigo´s breathing had started to come out in pants and there was nothing else the red head would have wanted more, than to have the bluenet hurry up and touch him already. Finally the former espada´s fingers came in contact with the red head´s pajama pants. Grimmjow´s tongue was still playing with Ichigo´s nipples but he had changed the one he was in the process of abusing. The bluenet looked up and he could see that his lover had closed his eyes and was biting his lip in an attempt to muffle the sounds that he was making.

_So, the berry tries to be quiet? Well, in that case he should make sure he wouldn´t be able to. He would make the red head squirm under him. Make him scream and beg to be taken._

Grimmjow smirked to the idea. The red head could be extremely stubborn when he was on the mood for it but he wasn´t the best one to give someone a lecture about that matter. After all he was pretty damn persistent himself.

After his small conversation with himself, Grimmjow started to pull the red head´s pajama pants down slowly and sensually, making the ex-shinigami feel the fabric as it slid down, inch by inch. All of his attention was directed into the act of removing the loose pants. The bluenet was able to go slowly but when he reached the half way of the red head´s thighs, he lost his patience and pulled the pants all the way down, tossing them to the floor. The bluenet´s own boxers, followed soon behind.

They were both on the bed stark naked. Grimmjow licked his lips and brought his mouth near the red head´s ear. He let out a warm breath before he spoke.

"So, Ichigo, what´s it gonna be." The bluenet was well aware, that his voice must have been full of anticipation but he didn´t care. After all he was more than ready to forget the foreplay and go straight into the business but knowing his opponent, the red head wouldn't be one to go down without a battle, which was quite okay too.

"Grimm, don´t play with me." Ichigo made his words sound a little whiny, slightly commanding perhaps and it was all on purpose. He knew, that if he played his cards right, he might get the man forget his previous plan of tormenting him. Sure Ichigo appreciated the foreplay but right now he wanted the bluenet to stop with the crap and just fuck him.

Grimmjow really needed to be on the edge, so his control wouldn´t snap…on the other hand, fuck the control! He didn´t want to wait anymore. Ichigo let out a surprised yelp as the bluenet lifted his legs, bringing them to his shoulders and positioning himself between them,

"Say it." It was not a proposition but a command instead. A command, Ichigo couldn´t resist trying to disobey. He knew what the man was waiting for.

"Say what?" He threw back, his eyes full of defiance.

"Tell me what you want." Grimmjow said and brushed their erections together. Ichigo fought a brief battle with himself on the matter of whether he should test the man more or just give in already and quickly came to a conclusion that his pride refused to consider the latter option.

"I don´t know what you´re talking about." Ichigo couldn´t suppress the smug smile on his lips.

So, the red head was going to play hard to get. Grimmjow leaned closer to the red head´s face; folding the red head and making their swollen lengths grind together. Ichigo was barely able to suppress a quiet moan escaping his lips.

"You know soul reaper, I don´t quite believe you. Your cock seems to know what you want and precisely where you want it." Grimmjow purred, sticking out his tongue to lick the red head´s lips.

"I-I don´t…"Ichigo tried to make contact with the bluenet´s mouth but the older man withdrew, so that he was just out of the red head´s reach. A disappointed whimper came out it the red head´s mouth. That was it. Ichigo lost his resolution and snapped.

"Stop with the crap already and fuck me!" Ichigo was sure he was blushing as he saw the surprised look on the bluenet´s face change into that shit-eating smile he was more than familiar with.

"I´m more than delighted to follow that order." As Grimmjow said that he brought his fingers to the red head´s mouth and continued.

"Suck them, I ain´t gonna go to find the lube." Ichigo smiled to the bluenet.

"You don´t need to prepare me. I´m ready." A blue brow rose in question to the red head´s unexpected statement. The room was dimly light but Grimmjow could see the blush on the red head´s face turn to a deeper shade of red.

"Before I woke you up I had a shower and…" Ichigo´s voice slowly disappeared as he turned his face sideways, so that he was facing away from the bluenet. Grimmjow growled. Could it get any sweeter than this? The red head had gone and fucking prepared himself for him. The knowledge went straight to his throbbing length. So the red head HAD been looking forward to this. The only thing that Grimmjow was slightly disappointed, was that he hadn´t been there to see the red head prepare himself.

"So, in other words you´re saying you want my dick in yer ass right now?" The bluenet withdrew and gently brushed the tip of his member against the red head´s opening. Grimmjow´s husky voice sent shivers running through the red head´s spine. Ichigo bit his lip and decided that his pride could go and fuck itself.

Without warning the red head pushed his hips towards the bluenet, causing the older man´s erection to press against the tight muscle ring and penetrate it. Grimmjow hissed at the sudden pressure. Ichigo threw his head back. He was breathing heavily. The former espada started to move, pushing his member slowly but steadily deeper inside his red headed lover. His hands were holding the younger man´s hips, preventing him from bucking. Ichigo was starting to get impatient.

"Grimmjow…"Ichigo moaned his lover's name, tying to make him understand that the slow intrusion was killing him. He could feel his insides being spread inch by inch and it was torturous. He wanted to feel the friction of movement already. Ichigo closed his eyes. This wasn´t enough, he wanted, no, needed more.

"I´m all the way in now." Ichigo´s eyes flew open. It was hard to concentrate on words but he managed to say what he wanted.

"M-move!" It was quiet, barely louder than a whisper but it was filled with need and Grimmjow understood. He started to move his hips in a slow rhythm. He had wanted to let the red head have time to adjust but it seemed that they were both at their limits. They were both panting, Grimmjow had picked up pace and was now thrusting inside the red head with more force. The bluenet´s other hand had gone to stroke Ichigo´s neglected length and the other was tangled in the red head´s hair. They were covered in sweat and both men were close to their release. Grimmjow reached to kiss Ichigo and access was immediately granted. The bluenet swallowed his lover's wanton moans. With every thrust he could feel the pressure around his cock grow and he had to increase his pace once again, to be able to keep thrusting in.

Neither of the men had said a single word, there was no need for them. Grimmjow kept up his pace, his hand stroking in time with his thrusts. Their tongues were caught in a heated battle for dominance. They separated for air and Grimmjow gazed to his lover

"I´m coming." Grimmjow grunted and with a final thrust he pushed himself inside to the hilt and shot his seeds deep inside Ichigo, causing a chain reaction. Ichigo felt the heat which had been coiling in his stomach start to move and erupt. His eyes rolled back and his seed spilled to his stomach.

They stayed like that for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Grimmjow reached give a chaste kiss to Ichigo before he opened the belt which had been binding the red head´s hands. Ichigo immediately put his hands behind the bluenet and pulled him to another passionate kiss. Their kiss however was interrupted by the phone ringing. Neither was willing to get up or actually cared, that is until the answering machine went on.

"Oi, Ichi! What are ya doing? I know yer home, so I´ll come to see you. We´re gonna go party with the gang and…" Ichigo could almost see a vein pop in Grimmjow´s head. The bluenet grabbed the phone from the nightstand and pushed the answer button.

"Listen carefully pineapple, we´re in the middle of something and if you´ll come in 2km radius of Ichigo I´ll make sure to contact Byakuya and tell him that you´ve raped his sister!" Grimmjow didn´t wait for Renji´s answer. He hung up the phone and threw it back to the table. Ichigo chuckled and pulled Grimmjow closer.

"You know Byakuya would annihilate the poor guy if he had done that. For more reasons than one…"

"He would deserves it. Interrupting us…" Grimmjow put his hands around the red head and placed his head to his chest, he was mumbling something Ichigo couldn´t quite catch. There was a moment of silence.

"Um, did you notice that you´re still inside of me?" Ichigo pointed out. Grimmjow didn´t move or say anything but he tightened his grip around the red head. Ichigo rolled his eyes even though he knew that the bluenet couldn´t see him.

"Fine, stay there then. At least I know exactly where you are." Ichigo could feel the bluenet smirk and then he felt the man start to get hard inside of him.

"I guess you´re not gonna let me wiggle my way out of this, are you?" Grimmjow lifted his face and Ichigo saw the predatory look on his face.

_I figured the answer for that…_

**AN/: Finally finished this. I´m extremely unsure about this chapter since it´s the first time I´ve written something like this, so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you and this comes a little late but I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!**


End file.
